How to Win Your Prince Charming
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: Ben, Jazmir, and Aron are just three boys trying to make it through their first year of High School. It gets a little more difficult when they find their prince charmings. A modern au/gay/genderbender version of Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid.
1. First Day

**Hi! I decided to write this story because there are far to little stories about genderbend gay Disney princesses. Just to make things clear, Ben is supposed to be Belle, Aron is Ariel, and Jazmir is Jasmine. Anyway, i hope you like it. Enjoy!**

"Oh my god you guys! I still cannot believe this our first day of freshman year! You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this day." Aron squealed.

He and his two best friends, Ben and Jazmir, we're walking down the hall of Lucy's Academy for Boys for the very first time.

"I know!" Ben agreed. "Just think: everything changes this year."

Jazmir sighed. "We're starting high school, not enrolling in the army. The only thing that's changed is that we're in a new building."

"True. But it also means we're one step closer to the rest of our lives." Ben pointed out. "Just think, we're a year closer to going to college."

"A year closer to getting married." Aron said dreamily. Ever since he was little he'd fantasize who he would end up marrying and he didn't spare a detail when telling it to his friends.

"And year closer to moving out." Jazmir added. Jazmir was sick of living at home. His father was very old fashioned and being an immigrant from the Middle East, he believed very strongly in arranged marriages. No matter how many times Jazmir told his father he was gay, he would still keep looking for a bride for his son.

The three boys stood there in the middle of the hallway chatting excitedly. There were a lot more people then any of them expected or realized. And someone mindlessly bumped into Ben causing him to drop the books he had brought. Ben turned around, hoping to find the guy who had ran into him. He saw a boy who was extremely high-we're talking like 6' something- and he had a tattoo on his neck. Ben couldn't tell if it was a dragon or a rose. Before he could do or say anything, the guy with the tattoo had disappeared in to the crowd of students.

The three friends parted ways and scurried along to their classes. The school wasn't very big. But somehow Aron managed to get lost on his way to homeroom. He was freaking out. He couldn't be late on the first day! He would no doubt earn a bad reputation, something he certainly not interested in. Aron knew he'd have to ask someone who knew what he was doing. He saw a blonde boy closing his locker and begin to walk somewhere. He looked old enough to be a senior. Aron pushed himself as quickly as he could. It wasn't easy because he was paralyzed and doomed to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. But he managed to reach the blonde guy.

"Excuse me!" he cried out. The blonde guy looked at him. Once Aron reached the blonde he began explaining himself. "Okay so I'm new here and totally lost. Can you please help me find homeroom with Mr. Hook?" he asked.

The blonde boy smiled. "Sure. I'm headed that way myself. Would you like me to walk you to it?" he asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. I'm Aron by the way." Aron didn't know why he felt the need to say his name. But he had, anyway.

"Nice to meet you Aron. I'm Charles." The blonde guy replied.

The two made small talk until they had reached the the classroom. Aron thanked Charles for helping him find his way and entered the room.

Due to lack of enough classrooms, they threw in students of all classes into the same homeroom. But Aron seemed to be the only freshmen in that class. He wheeled himself into the corner of the room. He couldn't sit at a desk because he couldn't stand up from his wheelchair. So he normally sat next to the desk in the back corner, afraid to sit in the front so someone would laugh at him. He had done that to much in the past. The beginning of high school was like starting all over for Aron. No one knew him and he would finally make a positive name for himself.

Aron watched as the groups of boys, who obviously knew each other from years before, reunited. Aron bit his lip and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had told Ben and Jazmir to text him when they got to their classes. He was discouraged to find he had no new messages. He let out a sigh.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?"Aron heard someone ask. Aron looked up to see the most beautiful man in the world. He had jett black hair and ice blue eyes. His skin was creamy and he was wearing a shirt that showed off his fine muscles. Aron just sat there for a second, dumbly staring at him. When he came to his senses he shook his head in answer to the beautiful boy's question. The beautiful boy flashed a smile. His teeth were perfectly white. Aron felt his heart racing. Should he strike up a conversation? His question was answered when the bell rung and Mr. Hook commanded everyone get in a seat and shut up. Aron sighed. Maybe they would talk tomorrow. Or after class.

As Mr. Hook took attendance, Aron couldn't stop staring at the boy next to him. _He's so perfect,_ Aron thought.

"Eric?" Mr. Hook said.

The beautiful boy raised his hand and said, "here".

Aron nodded. Eric was a nice name.

_He couldn't wait to tell Ben and Jazmir he may have possibly ound the love of his life._

**Ta-da! In case you didn't know Charles is supposed to be CInderella. SO What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? Leave me a review and tell me. Reviews are what keep my stories going.**


	2. Beyond These Walls

The first week of school went by slowly and painfully. It was basically just getting to know you things. But when the second week started things got serious. All the teachers, who appeared to be nice on the first day, started cutting down hard on the students. If the bell had already rung you couldn't go out of the room. You'd get a detention if you talked during class or didn't pay attention. Ben was probably the only one who enjoyed this. At his previous school the teachers didn't care what anyone did. And it would be difficult to pay attention to the teacher. Some of the teachers didn't really bother to teach after a while. But at his old school he had been guilty of reading during class. He would probably do it at this school, too.

The study halls were the best. Not only could he get work done by the could get it done in silence. He had study halls in the strictest teachers room and no onemaws allowed to talk. Ben loved it! The only thing Ben didn't like about Study Hall was someone he shared it with. There was a guy named Gaston. From what Ben knew, everyone loved him. He was the star athlete on every sports team the school had and all the other boys envied him but loved him at the same time. Ben figured they sent him to an all boys school so he wouldn't get a bunch of girls pregnant. He did seem a little skanky. But it wasn't that that bother Ben. What bothered him is that Gaston would try and talk to Ben whenever the teacher left the room. Well he was more trying to_ flirt _with Ben. And kt annoyed the hell out of him. He didn't really like guys. Of course he was gay so he did like guys but he just didn't want to get into a relationship in High School. He knew there wasn't much chance of it lasting. Ben tried to hint Gaston off on that but he couldn't take a hint.

Then at lunch Ben would go and rage about it to Aron and Jazmir.

"I don't know why your so upset. I'd love it if one of the most popular guys in school started hitting on me." Aron said.

Ben poked his peanut butter sandwich with a fork, awkwardly. "It's just really strange and awkward. Besides, I don't think he actually likes me. He probably just wants someone to sleep with." Ben said.

Aron shrugged. "That's a good point. People do really weird things just to have sex."

"Like Andrew and Elliot." Jazmir added.

"Who?" Ben asked.

Jazmir gestured to two boys sitting alone at a table. One had fiery red hair and the other had bright blonde hair. They both looked kinda pale.

"They're brothers and rumor is they've slept together and are dating." Jazmir explained.

"Jazmir! Please, not while we're eating!" Aron groaned.

"Dating your brother? That's gotta be awkward." Ben said.

When you thought about it, you could see the two dating. They were a little too playful and close to just be really good brothers.

"Hey, I never said they were. That's just what I heard." Jazmir said.

"You should go ask them if its true." Aron suggested.

"What? No, I'm not going to do that!" Jazmir responded.

"Aw, your no fun." Aron mumbled.

"What were we even talking about before?" Jazmir asked.

Aron shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

That night when Jazmir got home his father was standing at the door, waiting for him.

"Jazmir, I have good news!" His father said. His father was practically glowing with excitement. Jazmir rarely saw his father so happy.

"What is it?" Jazmir asked curiously.

"Well, I finally found a girl that I think suitable for a wife for you." His father answered.

Jazmir sighed and placed his book bag on the ground. "Baba, I'm 15. That's a little too young to get married. And besides I've told you a million times, I'm gay. I don't want a wife. I want a man." Jazmir explained.

His father sighed. "Your not gay, Jazmir, you only think you are."

"Baba, if anyone knew I was gay I'm pretty sure I would be the first one. And yes I am gay. Why don't you listen to me?" He asked.

Jazmir ram up the stairs and locked himself in his room before he gave his Father Time to answer that question. He was sick of living there. His father never really listened or cared about anything his son said. Jazmir was sick of having his life planned out strictly, step by step by his father. He craved freedom. He needed it.

He couldn't stand life in that house for a second longer. So he decided, why should he?

Jazmir found a bag and started putting clothes and a few personal belongings in it. He was going to run away and never look back. And nothing could stop him.

**thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Reviews inspire me to write more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone i feel really bad for taking so long to update this! It's like my favorite story I'm doing right now and i really like writing it. But i had some bad writers block and no matter what i did i couldn't figure out what happens next. But now I have :) Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait!**

The next day the entire school was buzzing with excited chatter. Aron was trying to figure out what everyone was so excited about. But in homeroom the teacher explained...

"Alright class, settle down!" Mr. Hook commanded. The room became silent.

"Now, I have a very important announcement. As some of you already know, the school is having its annual school dance with the school for girls across the street..." And that was basically all anyone listened to. The boys all broke into quiet conversations. But that was quickly brought to shame by the teacher who scolded everyone for talking. But that didn't darken their spirits. The girls school across the street rarely ever did things with the boys school but when it did it was not unappreciated. The best part was that the dance would be held in the girls school. No one knew why this was so exciting, though.

When the bell rang Aron wheeled himself over to his locker as quickly as he could. His locker was between Ben's locker and Jazmir's locker and he really wanted to talk to someone about the dance thing.

"Oh my god, you guys! Did you hear about the dance thing?" Aron asked his friends.

Ben and Jazmir both nodded."Yea, why?" Ben asked as he searched his locker for his textbook.

"Isn't it so exciting?!" Aron asked.

"I know, right!" Ben said.

Jazmir shrugged."I don't think I'll be able to got to it." He said.

Aron gasped. "Why not?" He asked sadly.

"Because you have to pay to get in and I really don't have enough money for it." He admitted. But even if he did he was trying to rationalize it and only get things he needed, ever since he ran away. He hadn't told anyone about it, though.

"Why can't you ask your dad to pay for it?" Ben asked.

Jazmir bit his lip. Now wasn't really the time the tell them what he had done, so he thought.

"Ah, because he'd probably tell me it was a waste of money? Besides, i didn't say there was no chance of me ever going to it. I just said I _might _not go." He explained.

"Eh, good point. We'll talk about this later! We should probably be getting to class..." Ben suggested.

SO the all went their own ways. Well Ben and Aron had the same class next so they just went their together.

"So who do you want to go to the dance with, Ben?" Aron asked.

"Like a date? I'm not sure I want one." Ben admitted.

"What? Why not?" Aron asked.

"I just don't really want one, is that so wrong?"

"No. But I definitely want one."

"And we all know who you want it to be." Ben sang.

Aron blushed and smiled. "Oh be quiet."

"So are you going to ask Eric or are you going to wait for him to ask you?" Ben asked.

"He;s going to ask me. I hope." Aron replied.

Ben opened his mouth to respond but was cut off my the bell.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was really short, I apologize. But I swear to god the next chapter will up extremely soon! If you review, of course...**


End file.
